Break the Ice: A Mistaken Love
by Acci0 Malf0y
Summary: Over the summer, Hermione Granger has: 1 gotten a makeover, 2 gone clubbing and 3 met a guy. She falls for him, he falls for her, just after one dance. Will they meet again?They may be closer than they think. *Better than summary*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here goes number 2 guys! I'm having fun with it. I though you'd like to know. So that means writing it may be faster than writing some of my other stories…

**EDIT: going through all three chapters and changing things up as of. Nov. 27 2010.**

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I want to, I do not own the Harry Potter series. I only own the plot of this story and maybe some characters I randomly put in.

**Break the Ice: A Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione Jean Granger! Get your lazy arse up! You are coming out with me today!" Hermione's best muggle girl friend, Leigh, exclaimed, uncovering the girl's sleeping form.

"Mhphmm," Hermione groaned unintelligibly, shifting, trying to find her warm covers and pulling them a little tighter around her body.

"NOW Hermione! If you don't get up right now, I will be forced to use my secret weapon!" Leigh threatened with a gleam in her eyes.

Hermione snorted, still half asleep. _What can she do to me?_ She thought.

"Fine. Be that way. But I warned you." Leigh moved away, but then, slowly ran back and jumped on the bed. Then she started tickling Hermione to death. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she started shrieking.

"Hahahahaha. Please. Stop," Hermione forced out, trying to catch her breath and get out of her bed. "I'm up, promise."

"Finally, you lazy bum! I've been here for like, ever, and you've been asleep most of the time. How rude! You shouldn't bore your guests to death," Leigh finished with a smile.

"So basically, you've been here for about ten minutes, said 'Hi' to my mum and started assaulting me?" Hermione accused Leigh with a mock-glare.

"Basically." Leigh and Hermione grinned at one another before they ran to each other, and hugged. "I've missed you soooo much, 'Mione!"

"I've missed you too, Lei Lei. It's been over a year! That's waaaay to long!" Hermione gushed, pulling back and looking at her friend. "You know what this calls for, right?"

Leigh nodded her head excitedly. Her favorite part of Hermione and hers get together was coming up… Today was going to be so much fun!

"Time for…"

"Makeovers!" they both squealed in pure delight.

oXoXo

A few hours later, after going to the salon and the mall, both girls had a new outfit and a new look. Leigh, who was a natural dirty-blonde, now had a cute platinum blonde bob with straight-across bangs. Hermione's naturally brown, bushy hair was a couple shades darker and completely straight, no bushiness in sight. Her hair came a little past her shoulders, and she had side-swept bangs.

"'Mione! I have a surprise!"

"What is it Leigh?" Hermione asked with big eyes.

"Instead of what we normally do after makeovers, we are, dum dum dum… going clubbing!"

"LEIGH!" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione! Come on! Your mum told me you haven't been out with girl friends since the beginning of summer. She basically asked me to take you out with me! You need to live. Have some fun once and a while, especially when you aren't at that fancy schmancy boarding school of yours," Leigh pleaded. "I haven't gotten to see you in forever, and you aren't going to let me take you out for a night on the town?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing good will come of this. You do realize that, right?"

"Is that a yes?" Leigh questioned, a smile breaking out of the pleading face that she was using to persuade her best friend.

"I'm going to regret this later, but… yes. It is," Hermione grimaced then forced a smile at her girl friend. "But you have to promise. No drinking. And no bringing boys home with us. Got that?"

Leigh squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I can promise that we will have fun, and that's about it." Before Hermione had a chance to back out, Leigh grabbed her hand, practically dragging her to the car saying, "Come on! Let's go get ready!"

oXoXo

"Come on mate. We need a change of scenery. We've been going to the same two clubs for a month now. It's getting pretty boring," the dark skinned boy urged his best friend.

"Do you have some place in mind Blaise, or are we just going to wander around like idiots for the night?" the blond haired boy asked while rolling his eyes at his mate.

"Of course I do Draco. There is this cool new club, _Shimmer_, in Muggle London that I've been wanting to go to and…"

"Nu-uh. No way. No sir. I refuse to go. There is no way in hell you are dragging me in to a room full of Muggles," Draco stared at Blaise, shaking his head.

"But mate! Think of all the ladies! We've already gone through all the good looking witches! Come on! Just this once. I promise that you'll like it."

"I'll go on one condition…."

"And that is?" Blaise asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I get the cutest girl in the place."

"Ha! We'll see about that! Just go get dressed Mr. Fancy Pants and hurry up too. We're leaving in ten."

oXoXo

"Mya," Leigh said, using an old nickname used when clubbing and stepping out of the cab that they used to get to the club. "This is club _Shimmer_. It just opened, so even I, the biggest party girl in town, haven't been there before." Leigh wiped away an invisible tear of joy for her newest accomplishment. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her bestie.

Hermione straightened her black mini and looked at her top. It was so cute, and to think that she would have never bought it without Leigh to persuade her. Her top was metallic silver and came off one shoulder. It went great with her silver stilettos. _Luckily it's not my first time in shoes like these…_ If anyone saw Hermione Granger tonight, they would never ever think of her as a bookworm ever again. Leigh grabbed her arm and they stood in the line in front of the club. When the bouncer saw the two girls, he let them straight in. _Probably because Leigh is dressed like a whore_, Hermione thought, but then pushed all negativity out of her mind. Tonight, she was going to have FUN.

oXoXo

"Draco, welcome to _Shimmer_."

Draco headed for the door, but was pulled back by Blaise. "We have to get in line. We can't just go right in," Blaise explained. Somehow, Draco had never been to a Muggle night club before, as impossible as it is to imagine that fact.

Soon, they were at the front of the line. After the bouncers looked the two boys up and down, they let them in, and they admired the room in front of them.

A/N: haha I'm going to end this chapter here! You will have to wait for the next chapter to get some juicy stuff… teehee. I know this chapter is kinda short, only about 1200 words, but I promise, for the sake of my Harry Potter poster, that they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter, because then if I did, I wouldn't have to be in school and have a stupid project due tomorrow that I can't even finish.

**EDIT: going through the story changing things up as of Nov 27, 2010.**

**NOTE:** the names Mya and Drake are used when clubbing (Hermione and Draco respectively). When they are alone or not at the club, they are just Hermione and Draco. Sorry for the confusion (this goes for the next chapter as well!)

**Break the Ice: A Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 2**

_ Shimmer_ was a very exclusive night club. You could tell from all the posh seating and other décor that basically screamed, "This club is expensive!" There was a bar on one side of the club, liquor bottles lined up in front of a glowing fish tank. On the other side were black leather couches in groups, and in the middle, a dance floor. The dance floor was probably the best part of the club. Flashing tiles mixed with a strobe light, and occasionally the glint of the disco ball, illuminated the dancers on the floor. Their bodies moving together to the beat of the music pulsing from the speakers and spreading through the floor like vibrations of an aftershock of an earthquake.

People were everywhere. It was like a mob. The area in front of the bar had a few open spots, and that's where it seemed everyone was heading. The dance floor was filled with people, swaying and moving to the music as if they were one. In all, it was a spectacular club. One that no one would ever forget.

oXoXo

Mya gazed around the room, taking in her surroundings. It wasn't her first time in a night club, Leigh had dragged her before, two nights of her life that she chose not to think about and will never get back. This one was already way better than the others. Leigh immediately pulled her to the bar. _So much for not drinking tonight _she thought. They both got drinks, to Hermione's displeasure, and Leigh started her routine of scoping for hot guys to dance with. Right then, two boys came into the room. One pale as an albino that had never seen the sun, and the other, as dark skinned as a bar of Honeydukes finest bar of chocolate. Both were so hot in Leigh's opinion, that she almost spit out her drink.

"Mya. Hottest I've ever seen in my days of clubbing. Just walked in," Leigh whispered in her ear.

Mya put her half-finished drink down on the bar since she wasn't much of a drinker, and turned to face the door, and the "two hottest guys they'd ever seen". When she finally spotted the pair, her eyes widened, and her mouth almost fell open. There, standing beside each other like day and night, were the two hottest guys she had ever seen.

"We are SO dancing with them!" Leigh exclaimed, and Hermione just blinked, not being able to imagine dancing with two guys so out of her league. Leigh grabbed her hand, and started leading her though the mob, towards the two boys. "Oh and I sooo call dibs on the dark one. He looks way more fun than the other one, who looks like he just got punched in the gut. Hope you don't mind lovie." Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and followed her through the crowd.

oXoXo

When Draco and Blaise walked in, Blaise started nodding in approval of his surroundings along with the sound of the beat of the music blasting from the dance floor while Draco just stood there taking everything in, looking very uncomfortable. The bar. The people. The dance floor.

"So what 'd ya think, mate?" Blaise asked his best friend.

"Very… different. But I like it," Draco finished with a slight frown.

"What's wrong with it?" Blaise asked, noticing his friend's displeasure.

"Where are all the hot girls? You promised me hot girls."

Blaise scanned the crowd of people, and spotted two girls at the bar talking. "Found them."

Draco looked in the same area as Blaise was, and spotted the pair. One girl took the other's hand, and started leading her through the crowd.

"You sure they're looking for gents mate? It seems to me like they butter the opposite side of their toast. Look at their hands."

"I'm sure. All girls do that. Now shut up and watch."

The girls were weaving through the crowd together.

"Lucky. It seems they're coming straight for us," Blaise said stealing Draco's signature smirk.

oXoXo

"Leigh, what the hell? I didn't agree to this," Mya said, recovering from her *shock*.

"Mya, you need to live more! You cant deny that these guys are hot!"

Mya sighed. She knew that Leigh was right, but she really didn't want to admit it. It hurt just to give in and admit that the two were utterly, breathtakingly gorgeous.

"What if neither of them likes me? They're so out of my league."

"Can it Granger," Leigh said fake angrily. "You're gorgeous and any guy would be stupid not to notice it."

oXoXo

Draco sighed in what seemed like a nervous but satisfied way. The girls had stopped traveling in their direction.

"Mate, you need to live more. I swear that you know absolutely nothing about the world outside of ours. Honestly I bet you wouldn't know a hot Muggle girl from your aunt."

"Hey!" Draco snapped at Blaise. "I shagged two girls last week! I'm still a sex god. I'm just…uncomfortable around so many Muggles."

"Sure you did Draco…And they were also virgins in Slytherin." After a glare from Draco, Blaise continued. "Let's just say that you need to get out of your comfort zone more. Live a little!" he said with a clap on the back.

"I resent that statement. I 'live' a lot." Then he muttered under his breath, "stupid wanker of a best friend."

Luckily with the noise in _Shimmer_, Blaise didn't hear Draco's remark.

oXoXo

The girls had started moving again. Fighting their way through the crowd, pushing through groups of people talking, and some dancing though feet from the dance floor. Draco started anxiously counting down their inevitable arrival in his head.

"10…9…8…"

"Mate, wipe that sick look off your face. No girl likes a guys that look like they're about to hurl on their designer shoes," Blaise commented.

"7…6…5…" Draco put his face into its normal position of cold nonchalance, but took a little bit of the edge off, not wanting to scare anyone away. Blaise looked at him and rolled his eyes at his obvious internal struggle, but nodded slightly in approval at his change in appearance. "4…3…2…1"

Right then, the girls stopped in front of the pair. The more scantily dressed of the two opened her mouth, "Hi boys."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Heeeeeeey guys... um yeah... I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I know that is been like... multiple months... probably like 4ish... maybe 5... sorry. I do have excuses though. I did have major writers block for a while, and school started so I have been busy with that, and I had to find a new program to write with because my word was not working right, so now I'm using , and then I totally got bored with fan fiction as a whole (*GASP* I know right. How is that possible? Fanfic is awesome.) but don't worry. I'm back in now. I kinda just dived back in...

but seriously. I bet some of you guys are pissed that I haven't updated this. I mean, even one of my pals is... but yeah. Here is the third chapter. I wanted it to be long to make up for the multiple month wait on it, but I think it wont be in the end.

I do have a couple more stories started and I plan on updating my story, A Kiss of Plumeria soon too. Keep an eye out for a bunch of random one shots.

Oh and before I forget. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Holidays late to everyone. And happy late new year. Happy new decade. 2010 is gonna be my year of change.

So, I'm done with this a/n now. Get on to reading, and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Promise.

**NOTE:** going through and changing things as of Nov. 27 2010

**Disclaimer:** I just realized this chapter didn't have one.

**Break the Ice: A Mistaken Love**

**Chapter 3**

The same one that had greeted the pair opened her mouth again. "I'm Leigh, and this is my friend Mya." The girl named Mya gave a wave and a smile to the boys. "We saw you come in, and we were wondering if you would like to dance with us."

"Sure, and by the way, I'm Blaise. This is my mate Drake," Blaise answered pointing to his pale friend. Draco gave him a look of confusion, and Blaise just shook his head. Leigh took Blaise's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. When they had gotten to the middle, and had started dancing Leigh yelled, "come on guys," to the pair standing a little ways off the floor, and pointedly gave her friend a look.

The pair off the floor looked at each other, and neither backed away or said anything, so they both went to join the fun.

oXoXo

_Wow, this is actually turning out pretty well_, Mya thought as the group was dancing and swaying to the beat of the new song the DJ had just started, She Can Get It. Leigh squealed. This was her favorite song. She grabbed Mya's hands and they started dancing together, Drake and Blaise dancing around them. The song was over too fast, and when it was over, Leigh suggested they all take a break from dancing.

"Excuse us boys. We're going to go to the loo," Leigh said. "Can you get us a couple of drinks pretty please?" Leigh fluttered her eyelashes, Blaise nodded and the girls left.

When they were in the loo, the music muffled through the door, Leigh pulled Hermione into a corner. She squealed, yet again. _If the music doesn't deafen me tonight, I swear all of this squealing_ _will_, Hermione thought. "Mioneeeeee! I'm having soooo much fun! What about you!"

"As hard as it is for me to say this...yes, I'm having fun." Leigh did a little victory dance and jumped up and down a little, the best she could in her heels.

"I knew it! And as a plus, that boy you were dancing with, Drake, is a major cutie, and I think he is like major into you!"

"Really? You think so? I couldn't tell if he was or not." Hermione was getting a little excited about the prospect of a guy liking her.

"Definitely. He didn't seem to want to be separated from you. And he looked like he was really enjoying himself with you."

At this, Hermione smiled really big and got a thoughtful look on her face. "I really like him. He isn't like those other guys that I've met when we go clubbing. He's different."

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. But hey, let's go back out there, and get our groove on. It's almost 11. We need a pick me up."

"Leigh. Have you already forgotten the two things I asked you not to do tonight?"

"Hmm? Cant hear you 'Mione, the music is too loud," Leigh said smiling, while opening the door.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled. Even though this might not be turning out the way she planned, it was still turning out to be pretty good.

oXoXo

When the girls headed for the loo, the boys headed straight for the bar. After they had ordered four drinks, they stood and talked.

"So mate, are you enjoying yourself? Not thinking you made a mistake by coming tonight are you?" Blaise questioned his best friend.

Drake sighed. "Yes Blaise, I am having fun."

"Good. Cause if you weren't I would be totally shocked. You seem to really be enjoying yourself, and that Mya girl."

"What if I am? She's different. She doesn't seem to be like all of the other Muggles in this club, or the ones that I've met."

Blaise shook his head while smiling. "D, that's because the ones at this club are either drunk or totally not hot. And the other ones you've met are the ones from school. And that means that insufferable know-it-all, Granger. Of course you would like Mya more, I think everyone would, compared to Granger."

"True true my friend. But do you think she likes me at least?"

"Seriously mate, stop worrying. She is totally into you. Now, to a more important subject. What do you think of Mya's friend, Leigh."

"Dude. Really? She's into you. Even I could tell that one, and I don't understand Muggle girls at all," Draco said with a smirk.

Blaise just gave him a look and said nothing as the girls were coming back from their trip to the loo. They were both giggling and sharing some kind of joke. At least he knew that they were having a good time.

oXoXo

"Hey boys," Leigh greeted the pair for the second time in the night. Drake handed Leigh and then Mya their drinks, his hand lingering a bit on Mya's, which made her body tingle. No, not just tingle. Her skin felt electrified by his touch. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach to start flying like mad. She moved backwards a little, surprised by the new feeling. She looked into Drake's blue-grey eyes. She saw something in there that she had never seen before.

Before it could get weird, Mya decided to glance away, and she turned her attention to Drake's friend, Blaise. He and Leigh were talking, and he looked very animated.

Drake excused himself to use the loo, and then Mya was pulled in by her friend's conversation with their new acquaintance.

Mya smiled. Leigh was really enjoying herself, and so was she. "Blaise" Mya started, interrupting the pair's conversation, "you look really familiar, where do you go to school?"

oXoXo

When he had handed Mya her drink, he had felt something deep down inside of him tingle. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was definitely noticeable. It was like his body was being shocked. Like when someone shuffles around the rugs with socks and then touches you, but the feeling ran through his body like a current. This was the first time he had ever felt it, and it confused him. _I'll have to make sure to ask Blaise later about it_. He looked Mya in the eyes. She had beautiful honey brown eyes he noticed. But he was so enraptured with her eyes, he didn't notice her move away from him slightly.

Mya turned her attention on her friend and his, so he though that it was the best time to make a quick stop in the loo. He excused himself, and hurried away, his so-called "best mate" not even noticing his departure.

While he was in the loo, he took a couple deep breaths. Draco stared into his eyes in the reflection in the mirror. He looked normal, but he didn't feel completely normal.

While Draco was in the loo, the rest of the group was having a good time, talking and getting to know each other.

To say that Blaise was surprised when Mya said that he looked familiar was an understatement. He thought quick, trying to come up with a name for a school to say that he went to. He was mentally going through lists of schools that no one had ever heard of, so he wouldn't have to tell the truth. In the end, he told her the truth. Kinda. "I go to a tiny private boarding school that no one has ever heard of before."

"Hmmm. Weird. So does she," Leigh said, pointing her thumb at her best friend.

"Yeah. No one has ever heard of my school," Mya added.

Blaise nodded in comprehension. "What's it called, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I know this one," Leigh commented. "It's like Pigfarts or something like that. Right?"

Mya laughed at her friend's ability to remember facts. "Yeah. It's called Hogwarts." Mya clasped her hand over her mouth.

Blaise stared at Mya, eyes wide and jaw slightly open. "Yo-o-ou go to Hogwarts?"

oXoXo

Mya tilted her head and moved her hand back down to her side. Then she slowly nodded, unsure if there was going to be a problem in the club because of what just went down. _Big. Stupid. Mouth. I should NOT have just said that._ On the inside, she was freaking out, but on the outside she looked as calm as the rest of the night.

At that moment, Drake decided that it was the perfect time to come back from the loo. Because of this Blaise never really got to really reply. Even so, they were just standing there, staring at each other. Then, Blaise spoke, the two words Mya never thought would come out of his mouth. "Me too."

oXoXo

Drake stared at the pair, confused about what they were doing. Why Blaise, his best mate, was staring intensely at the girl he was starting to like. Why she was so willingly staring back. Blaise's strange words, that were so simple, but out of context, made no sense at all.

After Blaise had spoken, Mya just stood there, her mouth ajar, not seeming to know what to do with herself. Then, as if someone had stuck her finger in an electrical plug, she was out of her stupor, and she downed the rest of her glass of alcohol, put it back on the bar, took her friend Leigh's and downed that one too.

Blaise looked on and smirked a smirk worthy of Drake. He turned his head to his friend, who was just standing there and staring, and shook his head for the second time in the night. He was not going to inform Drake of this juicy bit of information. Or at least, not any time soon.

Then Leigh, not fully comprehending the situation, suggested something. "How about we all get back on the dance floor."

Everyone nodded and headed to the floor. The bass was pumping, and there were way more people on it than before. Summer love, a great song to move to, was blasting through the speakers. It seemed like the perfect song to be playing.

oXoXo

A few songs after the group had gone back out onto the dance floor, Leigh pulled Blaise off with a wink to her friend.

The pair headed over to a pair of couches, out of the view of the other two, but where they could still watch them.

Leigh started the conversation. "So you go to the same school as Mya?"

"Apparently," he replied.

"Does that mean your friend, Drake does too?" Leigh questioned.

"It does."

"And do you plan on informing either on of that fact?"

"Not any time soon. No."

"Aren't they so cute together? I think that you should try to get them together when the term starts."

"That's not going to happen."

"Really? Why not?" Leigh wondered.

"Cause at school, they hate each others guts. That's why," Blaise answered her question.

"Well, maybe you should be creative," Leigh finished the conversation. Blaise just sighed, and pulled her back towards the dance floor. _She seems like a girl who always gets her way_ he thought.

oXoXo

Soon, it was almost 2 am. The group had been dancing for almost 3 hours straight. _Shimmer_, was going to be closing for the night soon, and the DJ started playing the last song.

Now in most clubs, the last song of the night is a slow song. But _Shimmer_, wasn't most clubs. _Shimmer_, was _Shimmer_. It was unique and the newest club, so of course it had to be different. So instead of a slow song, _thank goodness for that_ Mya thought, the DJ started spinning Break the Ice.

Mya thought that she had been safe from the slow dance-y-ness, but she was in for a surprise.

oXoXo

As soon as the last song of the night came was announced, Drake was disappointed. Disappointed that he might never get to see Mya again. Disappointed that he had never been to a Muggle club before now. He had really been missing out on something. Disappointed that the last song was a fast song and he wouldn't be able to slow dance with Mya.

But then, Blaise, took Leigh's hands and put them around his neck. He then took his own hands and wrapped them around her waist. Then, slowly, going against what everyone else was doing, they started swaying back and forth, slow dancing to a very upbeat song.

Of course Drake noticed this, so did Mya. He pulled his eyes off the slow-dancing couple and stared as his dance partner, Mya. At first, she didn't notice, but soon, she was looking back at him, staring into his eyes like they held all the secrets in the world.

He offered his hand. She stared at his for a second before gently placing hers in it, the tingling feeling returning to her body.

oXoXo

When she had placed her hand in his, there was first warmth, and then the tingling started again, starting in his toes and growing and traveling into his fingertips. Then slowly, their bodies growing steadily closer, anticipation growing in his and her minds, they got in the position to dance. They started swaying. First, to the right, then to the left. Then, the music cut off. The song was over.

They pulled away from each other slowly and looked down at the floor, Mya grinding her toe into the floor, acting bashful. Their hands were still intertwined, and they didn't realize it. Then, their respective friends started talking to them.

"Hey mate. We ought to be getting back home soon," Blaise said, starting to nudge his friend in the direction of the door.

"Yeah. Come on Mya. You're gonna flip if I don't get you home soon."

Mya rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yeah yeah. Fine. I'm coming." She turned her gaze back towards Drake, and said, "I had an awesome time tonight. I wish we could do it again."

Drake stared at the girl in front of him. He was always going to remember this night. "Me too," he said with an almost undetectable hint of sadness in his voice.

There were the words again. Blaise smiled inwardly, glad that he knew some secret information that his friend didn't. He turned and kissed Leigh on the cheek, telling her how much fun he had, and then he pulled his friend out the door, Drake only able to get out a small "Bye," before he was gone.

After the boys left, the girls hailed a taxi, and returned to Hermione's house for the night, chatting all the way home about how much fun they had, and how they wish that they could do it again.

* * *

**NOTE:** these are the songs and their artists.

She Can Get It – Kevin Rudolf

Summer Love – Beatplayers feat Skyla

Break the Ice – Britney Spears

* * *

Sorry if there are any stupid mistakes. I thought you guys would like this though.

So... what do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen? Thoughts about the story in general? Please leave me a review... it would mean a lot to me. And it might make me write faster. (hahahahaha. sorry. but it's always possible it might motivate me.)

If I asked for 5 reviews do you think I could get them? Pretty please with a Draco on top? :P


End file.
